Maxwell Goes Mad
by TIGERLILYWULF
Summary: The title says it all


Maxwell goes mad! 

Song by: The Beatles.-- Maxwell Silver Hammer 

--Joan was quizzical, studied metaphysical-- 

Heero paced back and forth wondering if his friend really did go mad.   
"Hey Kat did Duo really go mad?" Kat looked up from his game that he was playing with Trowa.   
"Yes he did."   
Trowa looked up, "I think Wing Zero rubbed off of you and somehow jumped to Duo..."   
Kat turned and looked at Trowa, "This isn't some kind of virus Trowa!"   
Trowa looked at Kat, "Well you guys were getting kinda close..."   
Kat jumped up and glared down at Trowa, "I wasn't having sex with him!"   
Trowa glared back, "How come you guys were always in his bedroom."   
Kat threw up his hands in rage, "I NEVER HAD SEX WITH HIM!"   
Heero- ^_^ I think I'll go now.   
*Walks away*   
Trowa and Kat continued to go at it. So Heero walked down the hall to the balcony. Heero opened the doors and stepped outside and as the wind hit him, he sighed.   
'Duo... where are you.' 

--Science in the home-- [At a crazy house] 

Duo sat in his padded cell and he sang to himself, "Bang, Bang, Maxwell's silver hammer... came down upon her head... Bang, Bang, Maxwell's silver hammer... Made sure she was dead... HAHAHA!"   
The nurses down the hall shook nervously as they heard him laugh.   
"There he goes again singing that song."   
"Every time he sings it I can feel a chill go down my spine."   
"Me too." 

--Late nights all alone with a test-tube-- --Ohh-oh-oh-oh-- 

Duo looked around and sighed.   
'This straight-jacket is uncomfortable.'   
'I wish I had someone to talk too.'   
Duo looked around again and thought he would ask one of the nurses if he could call a friend. So he got up, walked over to the door, and shouted, "Hello!"   
One of the nurses turned around.   
"Nancy don't go." But she did anyway.   
She walked down the hall and went up to his door, "Yes."   
"Can I call a friend maybe?"   
"Sure... which one?"   
"Heero."   
"What's his number?"   
Duo thought about it and choked out, "310-1313."   
The nurse smiled then walked away.   
"Nancy what did he want?"   
"Just to phone a friend."   
"Oh." 

--Maxwell Edison majoring in medicine-- 

She picked up the phone and punched in the number.   
*ring ring ring*   
Heero heard the phone, walked over to it, and picked it up, "Hello."   
"Is this Heero?"   
"Yes..."   
As he said that he could still hear Trowa and Kat fighting.   
"Hey you two shut up!"   
They both shut up and sat back down and resumed the game.   
"Sorry about that... how can I help you?"   
"Your friend wanted to talk to you."   
Heero was puzzled, "My friend?"   
"Yes... his name is Duo."   
'Duo!'   
"I'll talk to him."   
"Great... it would be better if you came over here."   
"Where are you?" 

--Calls her on the phone-- 

"We're at 3440 Haunting Rd."   
Heero's eye got wide, 'That's a crazy house!'   
Heero choked, "I'll be right there."   
With a cheery voice, "Okie dokie... see you soon."   
Heero hung up the phone, walked down the hall, passed the living room, and walked outside.   
'Their too into their game to notice me.' So Heero went outside, jumped into his jeep, and drove off.   
'Duo why the hell are you in a mental hospital?'   
When Heero got there, he got out of his car, walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. The door opened and a young woman motioned for him to come in. Heero walked passed the young woman and went up to the front desk.   
*Clears throat*   
A nurse looked up, "Yes may I help you."   
She said with a very deep country accent.   
"Um yes I was told my friend wanted to talk me."   
"Oh yes... you're Heero." Heero nodded. 

--"Can I take you out to the pictures...   
--Joa-oa-oa-oan."-- 

"Well I'll go get your friend... while you're waiting you can go sit in the waiting room." Heero nodded and walked toward the waiting room. As Heero walked away the nurse rang up Nancy.   
*Ring ring ring*   
"Hello."   
"Nancy."   
"Oh hi Clara."   
"There's a boy here to see your boy."   
"Oh that must be Heero."   
"I sent him to the waiting room."   
"Oh good... I'll go get Duo then."   
"Thanx Nancy."   
"Oh you're welcome Clara."   
They both hung up the phone and Nancy went to go get Duo. After a long walk she finally came to Duo's door.   
"Duo honey... you got a visitor."   
Duo jumped at the door causing Nancy to jump back a step. 

--But as she's getting ready to go--   
--A knock comes on the door-- 

"Well your excited aren't you?"   
Duo's eyes sparkled, "Yes I am."   
So Nancy got out her keys, unlocked the door, and all of a sudden Duo jumps out... straight-jacket gone... and totally nutty. Duo's eyes gleamed full of hatred and of course craziness. He stood there smiling like he had done something bad really bad.   
"Duo where's your jacket?"   
Nancy asked nervously.   
"It's in my room."   
"And I hate to ask but... what are you hiding behind your back."   
Duo's smile got even wider and Nancy at this point was really scared.   
"Oh this little thing."   
Nancy's eyes got wide with fear, 'He's gonna kill me.'   
Duo smiled as he looked at her, "I wouldn't kill you... you've been so nice and kind to me."   
Nancy eased up, "But who do you plan on killing."   
"Hey Nancy.. our guest is wait..."   
Duo's eye started sparkling again, "Her."   
After he said that, he ran up to her, jumped and brought the hammer upon her head. 

--BANG, BANG Maxwell's silver hammer-- -Came down upon her head-- 

Nancy stood there in fear as she watched her co-worker being beaten to death with a hammer. (Oh yeah this Hammer is really big... Think cartoon style...) She almost fainted but something kept her from that. After a while of bashing a nurse's head in, Duo stood up, wiped the blood off his hammer, and continued down the hall. After a long walk down the hall....(Yes it's a very loooonnnggg hall) Duo finally reached the main room. Clara stood up and stared at Duo... (Maybe it was b/c he wasn't in his jacket or the blood all over his white shirt... nobody knows) But she looked horrified. "What's wrong Clara... you look like you've seen a ghost."   
Clara still horrified sat down trying to hide herself. Duo's smile turned into an evil grin. "DIE CLARA!"   
"AHHHHHH!"   
Heero woke up startled. He got up, walked into the main room, and noticed Duo bashing the hell out of the desk clerk.   
"Duo?" Duo stopped hitting Clara and turned around.   
"Heero..." he said softly. 

--BANG BANG, Maxwell's silver hammer-- --Made sure she was dead-- 

"Ughhh."   
Duo turned around, "You're not dead yet?"   
"AHHH!" Duo yelled as her bashed her a couple more times making sure she was dead. Duo smiled, turned around, and jumped off of the desk.   
"Heero..." Duo said breathing heavily.   
"Duo... what... happen... to... you?" Heero choked out.   
"Oh Heero... it's a long story..."   
Heero walked up to him, "You wanna come home?"   
Duo smiled, "I would love to."   
So they walked out, jumped into Heero's jeep, and drove off toward home.   
Heero looked at Duo, 'What happen to you my love.'   
As soon as they go home... of course Kat and Trowa had finished their game and now were both calmly reading a book.   
"Hey you guys."   
Kat looked up, "Hey Heero..."   
Trowa's eyes grew wide, "Um hey Duo."   
Duo looked at them both, "Where's Wufei?"   
Kat shrugged and so did Trowa. 

--Back in school again Maxwell plays the fool again--   
--Teacher gets annoyed-- 

Heero spoke up, "I bet he's meditating."   
Both Kat and Trowa nodded. So Duo walked off in search of Wufei.   
"Why does he want to know where Wufei is?"   
Trowa got nervous, "That little argument we had was a joke..."   
Kat nodded. "Wufei, Kat, and I had to put him away..."   
Trowa Heero grew angry.   
Trowa continued, "Well... umm... Wufei couldn't handle him while you were gone so he drugged him and dragged him to the nearest Mental hospital he could find..." Heero's temper was rising and Kat was starting to get nervous.   
"... Kat and I told the desk clerk that he went a rampage and killed lot of people..." "She's dead along with a few others..." Heero said calmly.   
Kat and Trowa both turned white.   
Trowa was afraid to continue but he did, "... I guess Duo found out what we had done and vowed to return and kill us all... except you of course."   
Heero smiled, "Maybe its b/c I bailed him out or maybe cause I didn't put him away." 

--Wishing to avoid an unpleasant sce-e-e-ene-- 

Duo looked all over the place looking for that good for nothing. Then finally found him outside meditating... like they had said. Duo smiled and walked over to the boy.   
"Hey Wufei..." Wufei's eye's shot open when he recognized the voice.   
'Duo.'   
Wufei turned around slowly. Duo wasn't really gonna kill him right off the bat. He just wanted to know why he and others stashed him away in a nut house. When Wufei was fully turned around he stared at Duo.   
"What do you want Duo?" trying not to sound too rude. Duo smiled then sat down next to him. Wufei almost jumped and ran away, but Duo would probably have stopped him.   
"Why did you do it?" Duo asked sadly.   
"You were being to be a pain."   
"I'm always a pain... you should have sent me over to my sisters instead..." Duo cried. "..But no you had to stick me in a nut house..." Duo said coldly. 

--She tells Max to stay when the class has gone away-- --So he waits behind-- 

Duo sat quietly waiting for some kind of answer. Wufei knew he was waiting but couldn't supply one.   
Duo grew angry, "If you're not going to plea for your life then DIE!" Wufei jumped up as soon as Duo took out his hammer and tried to hit him. Duo missed and hit the ground instead.   
Duo looked up at Wufei, "I'm still gonna kill you."   
Wufei stood firm, "Try."   
Duo picked up the hammer and chased Wufei around the yard. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
[Back in the living room] 

The boys looked out the window and saw two shadows running around a big oak tree. "Duo's really trying isn't he?" Trowa asked trying not snicker.   
"Do you think he'll catch him?" Kat asked worried.   
He'd hate for a friend to die.   
"Duo's fuel is rage... he's not gonna be tired after a long run."   
Heero added. "Wufei has no fuel... look."   
Kat pointed to a very exhausted Wufei. 

--Writing 50 times, "I must not be so-o-o-oo..."-- 

Duo stopped running and stood where he was.   
"Wufei you tired?" Duo asked trying to be kind.   
Wufei knew he wasn't gonna win so he decided to surrender.   
He turned around and looked at Duo, "I surrender."   
Duo smiled had vanished, "You what..."   
"I surrender... I had no right to put you into a nut house... so I'm ready to die."   
Duo stood there looking at Wufei wondering if he should kill him or not.   
Wufei looked at Duo, "So."   
Duo shook his head, "You're so weak... (then he looked up and smiled) That's why I won't have a problem killing you." 

--But when she turns her back on the boy-- 

Duo ran up to Wufei, jumped, came down, and bashed Wufei's head in.   
Kat cried out, "Wufei!"   
Trowa and Heero looked at each other they both knew that Kat have feelings for everyone. Duo was enjoying himself maybe b/c he was killing the boy that dragged him to a nut house causing him to go insane.   
"How does this feel you son-of-a bitch."   
Duo stopped when he didn't hear a response.   
Duo looked away, "Ewww."   
Heero looked down and then looked away. Trowa did the same. Heero looked over at Kat who was crying.   
"Hey he'll probably do the same to you." Heero said coldly.   
Kat stopped crying, "I guess I can't delay the inevitable."   
Trowa stood up and firmly said, "I won't let him hurt you."   
Kat looked up and smiled.   
Heero stood at the window, 'I'll bet Trowa's his next victim.'   
After a while Duo stood at the feet of the now dead Wufei.   
Then he looked at the window and smiled, 'You're next Trowa.'   
Duo ran around the house and found the front door. While Duo was running around the house Heero turned around to find Duo gone. 

--He creeps up from behind-- 

"Hey you guys I think Duo's in the house."   
Both Kat and Trowa turned white.   
Then Trowa stood up and turned to Kat, "I won't let him get near you." Kat smiled, "Thank you Tro..."   
Trowa walked off into the hall.   
"Trowa." Kat said softly.   
Trowa walked down the dark hall looking around.   
'He already killed Wufei and he's the only one that was tough enough to fight back... me on the other hand kind of stay away from such things.'   
Duo silently sat in the window of his room with the window open; he liked the wind as it blew through his hair making it dance. Trowa noticed it was chilly as his neared Duo's room. He looked in and saw Duo sitting in the window.   
"Duo." Duo smiled but said nothing.   
Trowa walked in and shut the door... which was a bad idea Duo had thought. But he knew Trowa was smart.   
Duo laughed to himself, "Was that smart?"   
Trowa didn't say anything. 

--Bang Bang, Maxwell's silver Hammer-- --Came down upon her head-- 

Duo stood up, turned around, and then stepped out of the window. Trowa stood firmly, scared I don't think so. Duo walked up to him, but still no motion from this silent pilot.   
"Come on Trowa fight do something..."   
Trowa shook his head, "I deserve to die."   
Duo's eyes gleamed, "Then I will enjoy this."   
So Duo took out his mallet, aimed, and was about to hit him but something stopped him.   
Duo's mind went blank but then Cathy came into his mind. "I couldn't believe he was about to take his own life..."   
Duo sat next to her, "He's just like Heero... But at least Trowa's not anti- social."   
Cathy smiled, "What ever happens make sure you take good care of Trowa..."   
Duo smiled, "No prob. Cathy."   
Then Duo leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Duo are you always this friendly?" And that's the last thing he could remember. But on with the blood-shed, so he aimed, and brought his hammer upon his head. 

--BANG BANG, Maxwell's Silver Hammer-- --Made sure she was dead-- 

Trowa let out a little groan but that didn't stop our little psycho boy. He kept hitting and bashing making him scream out. Kat looked up and heard Trowa's screaming. "TROWA!" Kat screamed.   
Kat was about to get up when Heero grabbed him.   
"If you go to him he'll kill you too." Heero hissed.   
"I'll die anyway... why do you care..." Kat cried.   
"You're the nicest person I know and it would be a waste to see you die."   
Kat stopped struggled and looked at Heero.   
"You actually wouldn't want to see me die?" Heero nodded. Then all of a sudden the screaming stopped and Kat started crying, "My love..."   
After a while Duo stepped over the dead body and made his way to the living room. lalalalala When Duo finally got to the living room he saw Heero and Kat sitting in the corner.   
"Oh how nice of you to keep him here." Heero said nothing. 

--P.C. Thirty-One said "we caught a dirty one"-- --Maxwell stands alone-- 

Duo walked over to them, "Get up and go sit on the couch."   
Kat and Heero both got up and walked over but then Duo grabbed Kat.   
Kat cried out, "Please don't kill... " Heero turned around and saw that Duo had his hand over Kat's mouth.   
Heero sighed, "If you're going to kill him I'll be outside..."   
"Heero don't leave..." Kat said around Duo's hand.   
"I'm sorry Kat..."   
"You lied you son-of-a-bitch..." Kat cried as Duo let him go.   
"Hey I never promised." Kat started crying...   
Duo couldn't stand to see his friend cry.   
"You're gonna DIE!"   
Kat turned around, "Kill me."   
Duo smiled, "Not you my friend... Heero."   
Kat looked at Duo, "I thought..."   
"I like you Kat... I know you had no part in it." 

--Painting testimonial pictures ohh-oh-oh-oh--   
--Rose and Valerie screaming from the gallery-- 

Kat smiled, "I told them it was wrong."   
Duo walked passed Kat and walked up to Heero.   
Heero just stood there, "You know I don't care about my life."   
Duo smiled, "I know you don't you emotionless bastard."   
Heero smiled, "Oh well."   
When Duo was about to hit Heero Kat spoke up, "I don't want blood all over this carpet..."   
Duo turned around but said nothing. Duo shook his head, turned back around, and hit Heero so hard it knocked him out.   
Kat jumped and shouted, "You'll get blood everywhere!"   
Duo put down his hammer, walked over to Kat, and kissed his forehead.   
"Kat honey... I already made a mess of my room... I'll buy you a new house if you want me to."   
Kat looked at him then laughed, "Silly Du-chan you don't have money." Duo looked at him, "You know your right... but we'll have to move anyway."   
Kat looked at Heero who was bleeding everywhere.   
"I guess you're right... Duo?"   
"Yes love." 

--Say he must go free--   
--The judge does not agree and he tells them so-o-o-oo-- 

"I did have a part into but I was forced!"   
Duo looked at Kat, "Kat even if you did have a part in it and did it willingly I still wouldn't kill you."   
Kat looked at him puzzled, "Why?"   
"Cause I love you."   
"Duo your still a crazy nut you don't know what you're saying."   
Duo laughed, "No Kat even before I went crazy I still loved you b/c you were so kind to me and so nice even though I was driving you nuts."   
Kat blushed, "I knew you were just missing Heero... I would have done the same if Trowa went away."   
"See... I could never kill you."   
They stared at each other then Kat grabbed Duo and started kissing him.   
"You know..... he's dead...... in my.... room."   
"I know...... but I don't.... care."   
Duo picked up Kat and laid his down on the coffee table. Kat started kissing Duo on the neck. But then Duo noticed Heero was moving.   
'Shit ruin a good fucking moment.'   
"Um Kat honey."   
"Yes."   
"I have to kill Heero again." Kat looked at Duo, "I'll be waiting in the car."   
Duo nodded. 

--But as the words are leaving his lips-- --A noise comes from behind-- 

Duo stood up, grabbed his hammer, and looked down at Heero. Heero groaned as he turned himself over.   
"Well hello dear." Duo said smiling.   
Heero smiled, "Help me Duo... I seem to be bleeding from my head."   
Duo laughed, "I'm sorry dear but I have to kill you again."   
Heero's eyes got wide and all he saw next was hammer come down on his face. Duo laughed as he bashed Heero's face in.   
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" [his laugh is an evil and maniacal]   
Kat waited in the car and as he sat there he thought.   
'Duo really loves me... you know somewhere while he was going crazy I started loving him too.'   
Then Kat looked at the house 'Come on Duo.' 

--Bang Bang Maxwell's Silver Hammer-- --Came down upon his head-- 

Duo stood there making sure Heero wouldn't move again but he hit him again anyway. "Time to say goodbye."   
So Duo got on his knees and started to pray.   
"Dear Lord, I'm sorry for killing the nurses, Trowa, Wufei, and my beloved Heero. I swear unto this day I will never hurt anyone every again. Now that I have the one I love I will now go out to the car and drive into the sunset and look for a nice house so we can settle down.... Amen."   
Duo stood up and smiled, "You know I had to kill them it was only fair."   
Then Duo turned around, walked outside, got into the car, started it, and drove off. "What took you so long?" Kat asked.   
"I prayed."   
"Oh... ok."   
Then Kat relaxed and then sighed before he went to sleep.   
As they drove out into the sunset Duo thought, 'Thanx for being a good boy my love.' 

--Bang Bang Maxwell's silver hammer-- --MADE SURE THAT HE WAS DEAD!!!!!!!!!--   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   



End file.
